It's All About You
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: 'I know plenty of people, with eyes closed, they don't see you like I do...darling I do...' Oneshot DannyxSam


You did it. You finally did it. You told her that day before Christmas Eve, when the sky was giving out snow and there was just this Christmas feeling in the air. The kind of feeling you get once a year, every year when you know life is good for those two days; when you can sit down by the fire and secretly watch your parents slow dance in the kitchen, glad that you fixed the problem; where you could sit on the couch next to the tree, hot chocolate in hand, your sister sharing a blanket with you and the news on in those early hours, snow coming down silently, and know that this was where you were supposed to be; where it would be 11 at night and you would still be up watching the movie, your sister leaning into you as she slept and your parents already in bed, and feel warm with the family blanket over you that you just can't let you mom throw away, even with the chocolate ice cream stains and rips from tug of war when you were younger.

You were doing your gift exchange with your two closest friends, your first real friends that despite all your differences still seemed to love each other. Tucker was easy; you gave him a gift card to RadioShack and the new _Bioshock Infinite_ game. He was such a sucker for the storyline on that game, knowing the whole ordeal by heart. He almost hyperventilated when he saw the game, and you told him that you saved the manager of the local Gamestop before the video game was coming out and politely asked if a fresh copy could be your reward. Tucker thanked you for the gift card, giving you a bro hug, and punched you playfully in the shoulder because you were both guys and you knew a punch meant 'I love you, man' in bro-speak.

You got the easy part over with.

You turned to Sam now, the girl you've known since you were 10 years old, and pulled the simple purple gift bag out of your backpack with the handle slightly messed up from when you nervously toyed with it. Sam's black and olive green dress danced around her legs, ending just above her knees and giving a generous amount of non-existent cleavage. Her black hair was up in an elegant ballerina bun with strands framing her face, her hair now long enough to experiment on. The 17 year old looked gorgeous in the fancy clothing, make-up done pretty and calm, and it was hard for you to keep your composure when you first saw her. She always hated the annual Christmas party her mother never failed to set up, but she always bailed out towards the end to sneak over to your house, a relaxing smile gracing her lips.

She accepted the bag with a smile for you that could've made even Skulker melt without being told that the ghost child was sitting on his doorstep with an apple in his mouth. It made you swallow nervously and force a smile back at her. You had thought hard on what to give her, something that said you cared about her a little more than a friend should. You certainly wouldn't give her a necklace or any other kind of jewelry; necklaces and diamonds were too cliché. The gift would've left everyone suspicious. You didn't want that.

A bouquet of red roses crossed your mind, her favorite flower, but that was too cheesy. Besides, you knew the roses would eventually die out and the gift was a little cheap to be a Christmas present. Or maybe a trip to Six Flags would be fun, or somewhere like that. But that was way out of your price range and you would have to take Tucker with you. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy his company, but you really just wanted Sam to yourself.

In the end, you got her a brand new copy of _The Book Thief, _hard cover and not a single marked page. Superhero-ing had its perks, and you were able to get it signed by the author with a weird name after saving his daughter when they were vacationing in town. You even got him to write down Sam a little message on the back of the front cover. And then one single blood red rose was on top of the book, freshly picked from your mother's 'guilty-pleasure' garden and in full bloom. You were afraid that it would be too much, or too little. That she wouldn't like it or would get the wrong idea for whatever reason.

She smiled, did one of those grateful, thanking laughs and jumped up to hug you, her arms encircling your neck. You wrapped your arms around her middle and smiled into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of expensive shampoo and vanilla. She kissed your cheek and you could feel her soft lips against your skin, a soft angle touch that you were graced with only at Christmas time. She thanked you profoundly, taking the rose and lightly touching its petals, her eyes sparkling with violet.

When she opened the book for a second time, she saw your note. She paused mid sentence, read the words quickly, and smiled before going back to her conversation with Tucker. She caught your eye, and for a second you were afraid that she wasn't taking you seriously. But she stood closely next to you, hips glued together and slipped her smaller hand inside your larger one. She gave you a squeeze, rubbed her thumb across your knuckles quickly before sliding her hand out of your grasp. You rubbed your fingers together after that, already missing the feel of her palm against yours.

Tucker went home and while Sam went to the bathroom, you went up to your bedroom. You knew she would come into your room, falling onto your bed and turning on the small TV that sat on the chest of drawers. You kicked a few clothes on the ground to the side, attempting at tidying up a bit to look semi-acceptable. It really wouldn't matter though. She came into the room quietly and before she could fall onto your bed, you told her how you felt- that you _needed _her; that you loved her.

You were scared about the blank expression she gave you and you turned away, ashamed. As you looked out the window, rubbing the back of your neck and looking out into the city as the day changed to night, you felt a small warm hand on your shoulder; the same hand that had slipped into yours nearly an hour ago. You turned your head to the side to look down at your own personal angel. She slid her arms around your middle and rested her cheek against your chest, her scent kissing your nose. You hugged her around her slender shoulders and kissed the top of her head because you could.

She told you she felt the same and you brought your lips down to hers mid sentence, cutting her off with a simple kiss. She parted her lips ever so slightly, and you didn't waste a moment in prodding her mouth with your tongue. She tasted like fancy food and money, and it couldn't have tasted any better than it did now. Her hands roamed over your back, relaxing your tense muscles and not even disturbing the bruises that played hopscotch on your skin. She moaned into your mouth, surrendering to you fully. You were in control now.

You picked her up easily so that she was now bending her head down to kiss you, and her slim legs coiled around your waist. Her body was burning against yours, and the heat was almost too much in the warm house and your long sleeved shirt. But nothing was going to stop you from getting to Sam. If it was anyone else, you would've been too shy to do what you planned to do. But then again, you had a ghost inside of you, an animal instinct that you could feel take you over in heated moments. The thought was disturbingly sweet.

You took out her hair as you walked the both of you to your bed, intent on going further with your kissing. Her hair now fell freely down to about her shoulder blades and her bangs now covered her forehead, the straight strands feeling soft and smooth. She ran her hands through your hair, her talented fingers massaging your scalp, and you gave one last kiss before dropping her down on the bed.

She giggled, brushing her hair out of her face with her legs bent up and apart, waiting for you to come. But you were staring down at your lover dreamily, not believing how perfect the scene was before you. She looked beautiful- metallic raven hair splayed out across the mattress, simple and satisfyingly curved body open before you, exotic violet eyes half lidded seductively, a small smile gracing her lips. It must've been a dream, but you slowly crept over her, cupping her cheek with one hand as you kissed her, working your lips against hers. And you knew it wasn't a dream.

Your hands found the zipper on her back and smoothly pulled down to its end. You pulled and tugged at the dress until the 450 dollars was lying uselessly on the floor. You looked down at the exposed black haired girl in your arms and paused as she moaned in response to your adventurous hands. Maybe Sam didn't want this and was too afraid to say 'no'. The last thing you wanted was to take something away from her that could never be given back without her permission.

She noticed your pause and tightened her arms around your strong shoulders.

"It's ok, don't stop."

It was easier after that to hold her closer, to allow clothes to be taken from your body and skin to make contact with nothing in between for the first time. Her hands couldn't seem to get enough of you, touching everywhere on your body that they could reach. It was driving you mad, the lust filled caresses she graced you with, each moan and whimper that made it past her swollen lips, each lick and kiss to your body that made you groan and beg for more.

You trailed kisses down her goddess-like body, the noises she was making increase as you did this. She brought your head back up to capture your lips in a fiery kiss, your tongue fighting with hers for dominance, memorizing, tasting, and exploring every crevice.

Each kiss was filled with passion, each touch filled with want, each moan filled with love. You weren't used to it. You were always afraid to let people come close to you, but it was a new feeling, and it was a feeling that you hoped you could keep with Sam and only Sam. From best friends to lovers; it sounded so corny in your head, but you couldn't care any less.

You bent down to her ear, placing a sweet kiss on it before whispering: "I will always love you."

You didn't quite know if you could keep that promise; always was a very long time. And you didn't quite know if you could love somebody other than family forever. But it was the heat of the moment, and you didn't quite care about the future at the time. You were concerned with the here and now, and could only wish that time would freeze for the both of you.

xXx

You woke up to a very chilly room with only a sheet over you, but a nice warm body pressed up against yours. You smiled into her hair in the pure joy of finally being there and kissed her straight locks of feathery hair. Her back was pressed up against your front and you were both on your side, your arm thrown over her protectively and the other being used as a pillow for her. You hoped that this wasn't the last time you would wake up this way, and that it was only the first. You were foolishly in love with your best friend, and Tucker would be ashamed. You weren't supposed to fall in love until you were in your late 20s or 30s even.

You looked at the clock on your nightstand just as that stupid cell phone thing with the Danny Phantom symbol engraved into it beeped and vibrated. 11:37. Sam barely stirred. You groaned and reached over the sleeping girl to answer the device the police had given you with a groggy voice.

A ghost attack on the night before Christmas Eve. The deal wasn't in play yet. They always had the worst timing.

You didn't want to leave Sam though. You felt whole finally, that weird, clenching feeling in the pit of your stomach finally gone as you heard the crickets outside conduct an unidentifiable symphony, heard the occasional car drive down the street with the music turned up extremely loud, listened to Sam's steady breathing as she laid next to you, relying on you for warmth and to never leave her.

But you had to go, and you knew that she would understand. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the scene before you was somehow unreal. You regretfully slid your arm out from under her and got out of the warm bed. You quickly dressed so that you wouldn't be stark naked when you turned back to human, and an idiotic smile was planted on your lips that you couldn't help even though a robbery was in the making. It got harder and harder to leave her every time.

"Danny?"

Sam's voice was rough and groggy and sounded so innocent that you had to bite your tongue to keep from chuckling at the cuteness. You turned towards her, a flash catching the room on fire as you turned into a hero, and your lips curved up ever so slightly. She had halfway rolled onto her back, her arm up and against her forehead and hair sticking every which way. Her makeup was slightly smeared and her lips were swollen from kisses. You walked over to her and sat on the bed, extremely close to her body and your glow making her pale skin shine. You looked down at her and stroked her hair lovingly. A tired smile appeared on her lips.

"Duty calls," you said, sleep still evident in your voice.

"Mmm…" she signaled understanding with a smile.

"I'll be back in a half hour, an hour tops," you kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes to look at you, brilliant white hair falling in front of you. Her fingers found your cheek.

"Be careful," she said, and you kissed her palm before nodding and walking towards your window.

Spider Man got Mary Jane, Superman got Lois Lane, and Batman got Rachel Dawes.

You looked back at your girlfriend as you floated off of the carpet and smiled at the sight of her curled up in your bed.

Danny Phantom got Sam Manson.

_I don't really care about the actually release date for _Bioshock Infinite _or _The Book Thief. _Please don't point that out for me, loves :3 LISTEN TO THE SONG I USED IN THE SUMMARY. _Darling I Do _by Landon Pigg and Lucy Schwartz =]_

_Oh, and that DP cell phone is like a little AU thing when the police have a little thing to contact Danny if they need help. I know, I'm so original ;P _

_3_


End file.
